Zeta
Zeta is the main antagonist of The Angry Birds Movie 2 and the love interest of Mighty Eagle. She was voiced by Leslie Jones. History Backstory In the '90s, Mighty Eagle and Zeta met each other in high school, and they both started dating. They enjoyed each other's company until one day, Zeta proposed to him. Mighty Eagle, in his cowardice, was not ready for the next step, so he fled and left her at the altar. She gave birth to their daughter, Debbie, afterwards. The Angry Birds Movie 2 Zeta makes her first appearance near the beginning. Fed up with her cold surroundings, she shoots ice balls at Bird and Piggy Island to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Chuck and Bomb ask Red to speed date, where he meets Chuck's sister Silver and an excellent engineering student, but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and finds Leonard, the king of Piggy Island, comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When Red shows a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when Zeta's ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. Later on, the team travels to Eagle Island via submarine, which is actually Garry Pig's, Leonard's assistant. Once there, Mighty Eagle reveals that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by her guards. The other team members put on a disguise known as Harvey, grab a key card from a staff member in a washroom, and get into the base. The guards are driven into a break-dance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find that Red and Silver were being caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. In Red and Silver's cell, Zeta tells Red and Silver her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, while the former regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her Super String hair braids, reuniting with the team. Red transfers the leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Red and Silver will launch an ice ball down the chute, Chuck will block all the security cameras, the Pigs will push the leveler and Bomb will protect the area. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll towards Zeta's superweapon, but it didn't work, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At the same time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she gave birth to a chick he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a Super String, which catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, Terrence's hatchlings and the 3 piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the base. Everyone escapes the exploding base, just as Zeta notices Debbie missing. Seeing her ice shoot under debris, Zeta believes her to be dead and begin to regret her actions just as Mighty Eagle appears under the debris and protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. Personality Zeta was the wrathful leader of Eagle Island. She's tired of living on a frozen island of snow and ice. She dreams of one day sipping Piña Coladas on the warm, tropical beaches of Bird Island and Piggy Island. She was sarcastic and selfish, and just cold and vindictive enough to believe she can take the two other islands for herself, but she cares for her daughter and dog very much. She then changes the error of her ways at the end and becomes more loving, motherly and caring Appearance Zeta is a purple anthropomorphic eagle with a fluffy head, green eyes and black eyelashes. She also has a curved light purple beak with three sharp teeth. Zeta has purple and white feathers all over her body. Category:Females Category:Female Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Married Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest